


To you, who I am loyal to

by sagaki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Don't cry please, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, also don't hate me?, i'll be giving out tissues?, jakob my baby, one-sided Jakob & f!Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaki/pseuds/sagaki
Summary: My take on how Jakob falls in love with Corrin.





	

“Stop!”

Jakob looked up at the voice that yelled at Gertrude, the head maid. He saw a young lady Corrin standing at the end of the hallway, her small fists on her sides and her eyes burning with anger.

“Lady Corrin!” said Gertrude, “Please, go back to your quarters. This is not for you to see!”

Corrin ran towards Gertrude and hit her hand, making her release Jakob. Jakob fell onto the floor with a loud thud, and scrambled to look up at Corrin. “Don’t hurt him! He doesn’t deserve to be hurt!”

“Milady, please! He is nothing but a useless piece of--”

“He is not useless!”

The whole hallway was enveloped in silence and Corrin continued glaring her big eyes at Gertrude. Gunter walked to Corrin and Jakob, placing a hand in front of Gertrude. “I shall handle this.”

Gertude gave a small glare at Jakob and turned her heel immediately. Gunter looked down on Corrin and gave an exasperated sigh, “Milady Corrin, some things happen for a reason and letting Jakob leave--”

“No!” Corrin yelled at Gunter, “Why don’t any of you believe in him?! Don’t you see him trying at all?!”

Gunter turned his head to slightly face Jakob and narrowed his eyes at him, “Yes milady but--”

Jakob stared at Corrin and Gunter with bewildered eyes. He couldn’t believe that the lady of the castle was fighting for him, a once noble boy turned into a mere butler. He continued staring at Corrin until they both finally got into an agreement, or at least, what he thought was an agreement for both Corrin and Gunter. With an exasperated sigh, Gunter turned away and Corrin grabbed Jakob’s wrist and dragged him somewhere away from the hallway.

“Milady… What’s going on?” Jakob finally asked, eyes darting from one place to another.

“I am just so angry that they could just throw you out of the castle just like that!” Corrin answered, stomping at the stone floor, “But don’t worry. I’m here now, and I’ll watch over you!”

Jakob, on that certain day, decided to dedicate his life to Corrin.

* * *

Corrin stared at the ground in front of her, her eyes far away from what she was really looking at. After what felt like a long time, Corrin finally looked up and immediately saw Jakob’s worried face in front of her.

“Jakob, do you really think I did the right thing? Do you honestly, truly believe that I really did the right thing?”

Jakob hesitated, and continued staring at her crimson eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually he closed his eyes and breathed out a small sigh, “Lady Corrin, every choice could be a bad one or a good one. It all… just depends on how the other person or people take it. But I believe your choices are for the good of everything, not just your selfishness.”

Corrin looked at Jakob’s eyes and gave him a small smile, “Thank you, Jakob. I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

Jakob smiled back, “Lady Corrin, I will always be by your side.”

* * *

“Lady Corrin,” Jakob said, walking up to her, “I would like to congratulate you for your marriage.”

“Oh, Jakob!” cried Corrin, “Thank you! I’ve never been this happy!”

Jakob shook his head, “You deserve all this happiness, milady.”

“You deserve to be happy too. Not that I’m rushing you, but you should find someone you love too.” she placed a hand on her stomach, “The life I’m carrying with me right now… It makes me more determined than ever.”

Jakob gave her a small smile, “And I shall make sure to watch over you and your child.”

Before Corrin could answer, a voice called out to her and she quickly turned her head towards them, “Oh Jakob, I’d love to stay and talk but I must be going!”

Jakob watched Corrin walk to her husband, and watched them disappear into a corner.

“I did find the person I love… But she is already long gone.”

* * *

“Jakooooob!”

Jakob turned to the voice and was headbutted by a young rowdy Kanna. He slightly lost balance for a while but quickly regained it. He looked down at Kanna, who was hugging his waist and buried his face on his stomach, “I don’t want to go back to the deeprealms! I want to stay here with Mama!”

Jakob knelt down on the floor so he was the same eye level as Kanna, “Now now, Prince Kanna, you have to listen to your Mama. I know the deeprealms are very lonesome, but she’s doing this for your own good.”

“But I don’t wanna go! I hate being in my deeprealm! I want to be with Mama!”

Jakob placed his hand on Kanna’s head and gave him a soft smile, “Prince Kanna, I know the deeprealms are very lonesome, but your Mama doesn’t want you to be hurt. You have to believe in her and continue being a good young Prince. Let me tell you a secret…”

Kanna moved closer to Jakob while Jakob covered Kanna’s ears with his hands. Kanna then brightened up and gave Jakob a big toothy grin.

“Wow… I didn’t know…”

Jakob leaned back and smiled at Kanna, “Now go be a good boy to your Mama. Always remember that she loves you very much.”

“Thanks Jakob!” He gave Jakob a bear hug and immediately ran towards Corrin. Jakob looked at the running Kanna with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

“Jakob.”

Jakob turned to the voice and saw Kanna, who had aged into a fine adult and into the young prince of Valla, walk towards him. Jakob gave a small bow, “Yes milord?”

“Here, please accept this.”

Jakob looked at the basket of breads in front of him and accepted it with a smile, the wrinkles on his face showing around his eyes and mouth, “Thank you milord Kanna. I will send these to the kitchens soon.”

Kanna chuckled and shook his head, “They’re not for the kitchens. They’re for you personally.”

Jakob looked at the basket once more and gave it a small frown, “I don’t think I can finish all of this, milord.”

“Well then, I believe you should share them with someone. Someone important, specifically.” Kanna grinned, “Have you found her yet?”

Jakob laughed, “If I had, then you would have seen her when you were much younger.”

“True, true.” Kanna draped his arm over Jakob’s shoulders, the childishness still inside him even though he was an adult, “You really should find her. You aren’t getting any younger, you know!”

Jakob held Kanna’s finger and carefully lifted his arm and placed Kanna’s arm back towards him, “I’m well aware of my age, milord Kanna. If I wasn’t thinking too much, I think you really want me to get married and have a child already!”

“I just care about you, you know! Even Mama worries about you, how you’re still a bachelor. Don’t you get lonely or something?”

“Perhaps someday, I shall tell you the truth, but for now, you must hurry on to your wife’s side. She’s been waiting for you the whole day. You wouldn’t want to upset her, now would you?”

Kanna narrowed his eyes towards Jakob and sighed, “You’re right. I’ll see you then Jakob!” he turned away and ran towards his quarters, where Kanna’s pregnant wife waited for him.

* * *

Kanna stood in front of a grave, holding sheets of paper in his hands all the while letting his tears flow down his aged face.

He lowered his head to the writing on the sheets of paper once more and read it silently.

‘Milord Kanna,

Since you are reading this, this means I’ve passed on from this world. I never meant to keep this a secret from you, but I believe you have a right to know.

Since I first met your mother, I have always loved her.

Always.

The day she stood up for me in Castle Krakenburg, I felt love I have never experienced in my whole life, and I knew that she is the only one for me.

During the times we have travelled together in Valla, fought in the war against Anankos, I have always watched over her, loving her from afar. When she got married to your father, I knew that I would not be for her, but I continued loving her silently all the while staying by her side.

Watching you and your brother grow up, taking care of you and your brother when you were young children, and watching the smiles on your faces as you saw your mother made me the happiest man alive.

As embarrassing as it is, I have always viewed you and your brother as my own.

Although I do not have a child of my own, knowing that you and your brother have grown up into fine young men makes me feel like I’ve helped raise the finest children in the whole kingdom of Valla.

Jakob’

Kanna turned to the last sheet of paper and saw a small rough pencil sketch of Corrin, and signed on the bottom of the page was Jakob’s name on it. He gave the grave one last look and walked back to the castle in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? :D I don't know what to say in this little blurb so...
> 
> For some reason, I've always had this fic in the back of my mind. I love Jakob with all my heart, but being the sadistic prick that I am, I've always wanted to write him in a one-sided love with Corrin. FYI: I married Jakob in my birthright file and I love him to pieces, it's insane. Plus, he reminds me a lot of my boyfriend so yay? It's like I have my own Jakob in my life; minus the killing...  
> it's also up to you on who to guess who Corrin's husband is. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and it wasn't too confusing to read. ;__;  
> selfless promotion: for those who want to know what's happening to But not for me, head on over to my dreamwidth https://sagaki.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> okbye


End file.
